Malec Proposal
by malecforeverandafter
Summary: Magnus proposes to Alec! #malec All characters belong to Cassie! But this story belongs to me! This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind and fave and follow and review!
1. Prepping For It

**Prepping for it**

 **Disclaimer- The Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare but this story belongs to me.**

"Alec! My darling! Are you ready?", sang Magnus.

"Just a moment'', came a muffled reply.

It was rarely the other way round with Alec getting ready and Magnus waiting for him. But then, Magnus had been planning this date for almost a fortnight...for this was no ordinary date. Tonight, he was gonna propose to Alec. He had been with hundreds of lovers before Alec, but never had he married anyone. But this time, he was sure. He was sure that Alec was the one. Alec was the one he was meant to spend his life with. And he knew there would never be anyone after Alec...for he was that special. And so, he had gotten ready in his best black suit, had gelled his hair and his eyes had a hint of black eyeliner. And the most important thing...he had the little box in his blazer pocket in which sat a exquisite gold ring he had specially bought for Alec.

He had tried taking help from Isabelle but that had proved to be fruitless. She had gotten so ecstatic that he had had to sedate her. As for Jace, there was no question of him, Magnus Bane, asking for the shadowhunter boy's help. But after 15 days of planning, things had finally fallen into place. He was going to take Alec out for dinner and then for a romantic, late evening stroll in Central Park. And that was where he was gonna propose to him.

"Hey Magnus! Ready to go?", came Alec's voice. As Magnus turned to look at him, he almost felt robbed of his breath. For Alec was looking gorgeous. He was wearing a navy blue blazer over a light blue shirt and black jeans with a hint of cologne. His hair was adorably ruffled and he looked awesome. He'd actually listened to Magnus and dressed up in the clothes he had gifted him for the big night.

"Like it?", asked Alec, looking up shyly at Magnus.

"Love it", smiled Magnus, holding out his arm for Alec to take. And together they walked out of the apartment, Magnus's heart beating fast.

 **Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction! Please review and comment and let me know what you feel. This is there on Wattled as well…I just thought I'll expand it to other sites too. :)**

 **-Malecforeverandafter**


	2. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

 **Disclaimer- The Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare but this story belongs to me.**

"So, how was the dinner?", asked Magnus.

"Why, just like it is every other time. Is something wrong Magnus? You seem very nervous which is very very unlike you", said Alec with a concerned expression.

Oh, nervous as hell my dear Alec. "I'm fine", said Magnus putting on a big smile. "Wanna go for a stroll in Central Park?"

"I'm all yours!", said Alec.

I wish you would say the exact same words later as well. "Let's go!", said Magnus. Alec put his hand in Magnus's and off they went.

It was a winter evening and a little chilly so people and couples were huddled around everywhere. Magnus looked around desperately for a little empty space for he didn't want to embarrass Alec, sweet little blushing Alec, anymore than he would be. Finally he found a little clearing kind of thing. There was only a young couple on one of the benches. "Ha, that will be good", thought Magnus.

He stopped and took Alec's hands in his own and prepared to say the little speech he had written.

"Alec, I want to say something to you. Please hear me out and then speak.", said Magnus.

"Okay.", said Alec, thinking whatever the hell did Magnus want to say. Was he gonna break up with him? Again? Alec didn't think he'd be able to live through it again. But he thought he'll hear Magnus out first.

Magnus took a deep breath and began:

"Ever since the first time I saw you in that party, I thought 'This Shadowhunter is going to change my life.' The time I walked away from you in the subway, I broke my own heart and seeing you that way completely shattered it. I thought I'll be able to do it but I realised, too late that I had undeniably fallen in love with you. I can't live without you, Alexander, I just can't. I never thought I'll feel this strongly about anyone but you walked into my life and and heart and changed it all. And now, I can't even imagine myself without you. There were many in my life before you but there will be none after you." Magnus got down on one knee, took out the ring box and presented it to overwhelmed boy. "So, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?"

There was a long pause. Magnus's heart thudded to hear the three lettered word. Alec was almost rendered speechless. And finally, "Oh my god! Magnus- you are my first love, my forever and always. I can't imagine anyone else with me. You were the first I had and you shall be my last as well. So, yes, Magnus Bane, I will marry you."

Magnus slipped the golden ring onto Alec's ring finger his face shining with happiness. Alec pulled him to his feet and kissed him on the mouth, full of passion.

 **Author's Note: Part two! Magnus proposed ! 3 This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind and review and comment and let me know what you feel. Constructive criticism is welcome. This is there on Wattpad as well...I just thought I'll expand it to other forums! :)**

 **XOXO**

 **-Malecforeverandafter**


End file.
